


Debt of the universe

by stary_melnik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Tony saved the universe and now it in debt to him.





	Debt of the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Долг Вселенной (Debt of the universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685273) by [stary_melnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik). 



The last thing he remembered was pain. It was body pain because of countless wounds and a huge burn after he had used the stones. Pete's eye pain at first, whom they managed to return (to be honest, he went on this whole doomed adventure only for him). Pepper's eye pain... But he knew, that there was no another way. He maybe knew it even before Strange gave him sign.  
But he had to hold on despite of everything. These last heartbeats. Heart, that Yinsen managed to save once and that he could save later. Yes, it was not for so long as he wanted, but...  
But he have… had Morgan, Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, eventually Steve and all the rest. He met his father after so many years, that he still couldn`t believe it. And he, damn hell, saved the universe! It is clearly in his dept. Although what's the use, if he will die in less than a minute. There strangely was no fear. He wanted only to close eyes…

Feeling as if falling from an incredible height without a suit. There was no more pain, only breath was curled and heart beat so fast as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. Stop. Heart? He definitely felt how it slowed down. The suit couldn`t lie. And too bright. Eyes hurt, impossible to open.  
“Mr. Stark!” very familiar voice. “Mr. Stark! Well, why did you drive to this party?” She came closer and he felt the smell of her perfume. “Departure in an hour...”  
Pepper sighed wearily, and Tony decided that in no case he should not open his eyes. This was a death agony, a wraith, delirium. It couldn’t not be truth. Unless they didn`t make holes in reality with their travels and it did not accidentally throw him into... the past? Alternative reality?  
A cool hand laid on heated forehead, causing him flinched and opened his eyes in surprise.  
“Tony, are you ok? Are you sick?” Yes, she always had a habit of switching to freer circulation if she was worried or overdose on alcohol. The latter is excluded, because in the morning Pepper definitely does not drink.  
The sun, with the cutting in the eyes, was reflected from her red hair, there were not those wrinkles in the corners of the eyes yet, that everyone who experienced the click of Thanos had. And her eyes… So bright and clear – without a shadow of the pain that he, as a reflection of his, had seen for so many years.  
Lump stuck in the throat, preventing not only to say something, but to breathe. He sat up abruptly, disregarding embarrassed Pepper and, unable to resist the temptation, touched her face with the tips of his fingers. Yes, he understood that now it was not his wife, but it was vital to feel that she was real.  
“Potts,” finally he said. “Tell me what year is it?”

Tony is lucky that the universe does not like to stay in debt.

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is “return my 2008th”. Tony and Pepper will give birth to Morgan again. I believe that Nat is alive too. If Russo can do anything they want with their films, I can do anything with my fanfiction. TONY IS ALIVE!!!!


End file.
